


Family Day

by Blue_Night



Series: We're All A Little Broken But That's Okay [1]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders Are Siblings, Aromantic Asexual Morality | Patton Sanders, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders And Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Parent Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Parent Dr. Emile Picani, Parent Morality | Patton Sanders, Remus's birthname is Olivia, Trans Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Virgil and Emile are married, patton's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Family day for Patton's birthday.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani
Series: We're All A Little Broken But That's Okay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111184
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Family Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is late, I got really sick.

Virgil tapped his foot anxiously, glancing to the back seat at his kids every now and again. His husband placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling softly. The emo man smiled back before turning to check on the kids again. 

Roman was currently trying to undo his seatbelt, obviously too impatient to think, while Olivia was trying to convince him not to by listing off all the bad things that could happen. In very graphic language. At least, graphic for a 7 year old. 

They arrived after convincing Roman not to jump out the car. They walked up to the front door, Virgil holding Roman and Emile holding Olivia. The emo rung the doorbell, rocking on his feet a little. "Do you remember the rules, kids?" He asked, the twins nodding. Roman replied with, "Don't be loud becuase it scares Uncle Lo, don't touch Uncle Lo unless he says it's okay, don't scare Grandpa becuase he's old and be careful with the dog." Olivia nodded along with her brother's words and Virgil smiled as the door unlocked. Patton opened the door and gasped, "Virgil!" He hugged his son, making sure not to squish his grandson. The older man quickly ushered everyone inside where Logan was setting up decorations and presents. Virgil gave the other twins to his husband and started helping his little brother. The teenager smiled and thanked the taller man. The boys turned around, the emo hugging thier dad while the nerd stayed put.

"Happy birthday, Dad!"

It was several hours later. Logan was reading with his noise cancelling headphones on and Virgil was holding his half asleep husband while Roman watched cartoons. Olivia, after drawing a moustache on her face in green marker, was playing with Patton and his old German shephard in the backyard. Virgil smiled.

He loved his famILY


End file.
